Yes, there will be Facebook
by You Left Me At The Altar
Summary: Take a look at the secrets our heroes share. Mostly Adam and Lawrence. Hoffman, John, Zep, Strahm, Amanda, David, Daniel, Eric, Evan and other... Different pairing hints! /Chapter 53: couch
1. Careless Whisper

Mark Hoffman posted a link.

Mark Hoffman  
I'm never gonna dance again…guilty feet have got no rhythm…  
Wham – Careless Whisper  
53 minutes ago via Youtube  
- John Kramer, Eric Matthews and Zep Hindle like this.

Adam Faulkner  
Wtf? o_O  
9 minutes ago  
-Amanda Young likes this. 


	2. Help

**Stella was my inspiration for this :D *heart*  
I've posted my first chapter for my new story "Across twenty-six winters" with Leigh Whannell. Would be abso-fucking-lutely sweet of you guys if you're ****able to take a look at it. Give Spencer Shay ( Jerry Trainor from iCarly) a chance, please. *begging* He's gorgeous. And yeah… no worries. Cary Elwes will be in it too...**

Adam Faulkner posted on Lawrence Gordons' wall.

Adam Faulkner  
See you after work. I cooked for you, honey! :-*  
about an hour ago

Lawrence Gordon  
You really want to poison me again?  
10 minutes ago  
- Zep Hindle likes this.

Zep Hindle  
Don't look at me… I can't help you.  
2 minutes ago****


	3. Suck yourself

**This was my status today and someone replied like this. Jesses. Thank you, you unknown pervert! :D ******

Adam Faulkner  
Go suck yourself.  
12 hours ago  
- Lawrence Gordon likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
I wish!  
4 minutes ago

Adam Faulkner  
No details.  
2 minutes ago


	4. Run by fruiting

**My sister and I talked about all those fucking hilarious quotes from Mrs Doubtfire. So here we go… :D  
**  
Mark Hoffman  
An angry barkeeper threw an apple against my head, because I didn't tip him…  
I'm so pissed…  
two hours ago

Adam Faulkner  
A run-by-fruiting! :D  
about an hour ago  
- Amanda Young, Jill Tuck and Daniel Matthews like this.

Amanda Young  
High five, Adamski! :D  
about an hour ago

Peter Strahm  
Oh, these terrorists!  
8 minutes ago 


	5. Jigsaws wisdom

**My inspiration today – my photography teacher. If you don't get it, I don't care.**

John Kramer  
If you don't know something, take a slip of paper and write it behind your ears.  
2 hours ago  
- Lawrence Gordon and Peter Strahm like this.

Adam Faulkner  
And what's the slip of paper for then? Hä? :D  
about an hour ago

Lawrence Gordon  
Adam! You brat.  
27 minutes ago 


	6. Sexiest person alive

**Thanks for the bunch of reviews, you crazy guys.  
Thank you****, Ready or notxx. :D ****I didn't even notice that he liked his own status, you're right, haha.  
I'm tired and uninspired. Hope you like this…**

Mark Hoffman  
Wanted to kill the sexiest person alive…. But suicide is a crime.  
2 minutes ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this

Peter Strahm  
Fuck you.  
2 seconds ago


	7. Calories

**Stella and I let Hoffman fuck Lawrence yesterday in a rolepay. Afterwards he watched Lawrence fucking Adam. It was horny in a weird way, right hun?**

Mark Hoffman  
Decided to burn lots of calories today, so I set Gordon on fire!  
about an hour ago  
-Mark Hoffman likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
I don't think so... Look at yourself you dipshit.  
18 minutes ago  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Hey Hoffi ^_^ Just losers like their own comments.  
11 minutes ago  
- Lawrence Gordon, Zep Hindle, Peter Strahm, Amanda Young and 6 other people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Of course I like my own comments. I'm awesome… ;)  
5 minutes ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this. 


	8. Travel

**You want Hoffman/Adam/Lawrence roleplay? Pay me and Stella. ;) Just 49,99 $! ****No joke :P Of course Hoffman likes his own story! He's awesome! ;D**

So here's something for Valentines day tomorrow. Disgusting day…

Adam Faulkner  
Zep!  
4 minutes ago  
- Zep Hindle likes this.

Zep Hindle  
Adam :)  
3 minutes ago

Adam Faulkner  
We have so much in common! :)  
2 minutes ago  
- Zep Hindle likes this.

Zep Hindle  
I know… Our date was awesome. *kisz*  
about a minute ago

Adam Faulkner  
Right. You like to travel, I want you to go.  
a few seconds ago

****


	9. Small things

**10 peopl****e have this shit in their Fav. lists? Jesses. I've never seen that number yet…  
So you guys could leave a few reviews more, I mean.. Come on.  
It's hard work to think everyday about nonsense crap to make you laugh!**

Adam Faulkner**  
**Lawrence said I'm too immature and if I don't grow up it's going to erect a barrier between us.  
Ha ha ha, erect.  
two hours ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
:D Erect!  
8===3 suck it, babe ;)  
12 minutes ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Sorry, I don't suck on small things.  
9 minutes ago  
- Daniel Matthews, Amanda Young and Peter Strahm like this.


	10. Youtube

**This idea? Don't ask. A mixture out of headache, sickness, insomnia, boredom, a lot of coffee and.. Eh.  
I go to bed.**

  
Adam Faulkner shares a video.  
"Drunk detective doing Soulja Boy dance!"  
21 hours ago uploaded via Youtube

Mark Hoffman was tagged in a video.

Adam Faulkner  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :-D  
21 hours ago  
- Lawrence Gordon likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Who was it?  
21 hours ago

Adam Faulkner  
Who was who?  
21 hours ago

Lawrence Gordon  
The person who paid you to film him? Who was it?  
21 hours ago

Adam Faulkner  
It was an FBI-Agent and he called himself Pe… I mean. Top secret!  
I'm a professional. ;) He gave me 20 bucks, I couldn't resist! But If I had known I was gonna end up in Hoffman's puke I would've asked for a hell of a lot more…  
21 hours ago

Lawrence Gordon  
I'm sure I speak for anyone here when I say how grateful we are to be a part of your… "promotional" DVD.  
21 hours ago  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Thanks, bunny. :) But I don't have a DVD ._.  
21 hours ago

John Kramer  
YOOO! WHAZZAP HOFF?  
19 hours ago  
- Amanda Young, Daniel Matthews and Addison Corday like this.

Jill Tuck  
Hilarious shit! :D :D :D Goodnight, BFFFFINW! :-*  
16 hours ago  
- Steven Sing likes this.

Peter Strahm  
DANCE LIKE NO ONE'S GOING TO PUT IT ON YOUTUBE, HOFFMAN!  
14 hours ago  
- Adam Faulkner, Zep Hindle and 4 other people like this.

Zep Hindle  
He really felt over the table… And he looked at me. But I couldn't help him…  
Goodnight *hugs everyone* :)  
12 hours ago

Mark Hoffman  
Hey guys…. Gosh… My head. Slept like a baby last night. Waking up every 3 hours crying for food….  
Ohhh a video of me! :) Watch out Bread Pit and Tom Kruz! YEAHAHA!  
2 hours ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
Oh shit… 2.009.865 views? I have a problem. :S  
2 hours ago****


	11. Kentucky

**Thanks so much, much, much, for all the reviews and fav. ****things stuff; for "Waking Up The Devil" too! I will update soon there. I couldn't because I've been in London with my class for a week.  
But now I'm back – lot of ideas.**

Adrian and Omut inspired me to this, when we drove back home.  
Talking all the time about Kentucky Fried Chicken. I almost killed them! :D

Mark Hoffman  
KENTUCKY!  
4 minutes ago  
- Peter Strahm and Mark Hoffman like this.

Peter Strahm  
KENTUCKY! :D  
3 minutes ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

John Kramer  
What?  
2 minutes ago

Mark Hoffman  
Ah! A new Kentucky member! :D  
2 minutes ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Peter Strahm  
McChicken!  
one minute ago

Mark Hoffman  
Ah, fuck yourself with it.  
2 seconds ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.****


	12. Fanfictions, crackers and Silverstein

**  
This is chapter 18, before I'm out of here. 18 is my lucky number, you know…  
Ah, and I've just posted Chapter 2 for "Waking up the Devil".  
Reviews would be sweet, for the about 20 people here. Chrmm Chrmm.  
No no no. Not just Fav. and alert lists, man.  
It's not possible that I have so many readers on this and I'm just getting reviews from my friends which aren't even signed up here. Weak.**

Duh! Someone is forced to speak for all Pairing ehh.. writers here!

Mark Hoffman  
Seriously. Who cares about OC's in the Saw fanfiction category?  
about an hour ago  
- Mark Hoffman and 18 other people like this.

Peter Strahm  
HAHA! :D You fuck 'em! Playyyaaaaah!  
about an hour ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaah, dude! I'm fucking everything! :D  
about an hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Peter Strahm  
Yeaaaah! Like that brunette chick you laid down last night, you fucking wangsta! :D  
55 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
Yeaaaah, brotha! I totally ripped that chicks insides apart!:D  
52 minutes ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Mark! Psssh….  
It's depressing. They have no own lovelife and life….  
And they write creepy fanfictions with me and Amanda! :(  
40 minutes ago.  
- Lawrence Gordon likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
Jesses. Adam! Are you alright? O_O  
38 minutes ago.  
-Mark Hoffman likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
I have bad nightmares about it, Mark… :(  
35 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
It's alright. I'm a doctor. ;)  
34 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Fuck off, cracker!  
33 minutes ago.  
-Mark Hoffman likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Did you just called Lawrence a cracker?  
30 minutes ago.  
- Scott Mallick likes this.

John Kramer  
Hmm…Yummy. Crackers… :9  
26 minutes ago.  
- Zep Hindle, Amanda Young and Mark Hoffman like this.

Amanda Young  
Adam, you little fucker! It should be an honour for you, to be mentioned in a story with me!  
I'll beat the shit out of you! Beware!  
22 minutes ago.

John Kramer  
AMANDA!  
20 minutes ago.  
- Amanda Young likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Oh oh. I neeeeed a heeeero!  
18 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and Lawrence Gordon like this.

Mark Hoffman  
I will protect you, Adam! Emo bitch won't lay a finger on you! ;)  
16 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Fuck yourself, you drunk asshole? Adam is mine!  
14 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Mine!  
13 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Amanda Young  
Emo bitch? I will spit on your grave, when I'm done with you!  
12 minutes ago.

John Kramer  
AMANDA!  
10 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
What has two thumps and listens to Silverstein? Amanda. :D  
8 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and Xavier Chavez like this.

Adam Faulkner  
Heeeeey. Mark! Silverstein is a great band!  
6 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Silverstein is for emos.  
5 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

John Kramer  
I want crackers!  
4 minutes ago.  
- Zep Hindle and 4 other people like this.

Zep Hindle  
I will go to the supermarket, John!  
3 minutes ago.  
- John Kramer likes this.

Amanda Young  
No! John! I'll go for you. :)  
2 minutes ago.

Zep Hindle  
I WAS FIRST!  
2 minutes ago.

Amanda Young  
NO I WAS FIRST!  
2 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Kissasses.  
about a minute ago.  
- 6 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
I will buy the crackers! I'm the best! WINNING!  
about a minute ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Zep Hindle  
I WAS FIRST1111!  
about a minute ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Fuck off, you troll!  
a few seconds ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Evan yourmom.  
FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!  
a few seconds ago. 


	13. Stupid Lawrence

**Duh.  
**  
Adam Faulkner  
When Lawrence is mad and asks you, "Do I look stupid?", don't answer him.  
2 minutes ago.  
- Diana Gordon, Zep Hindle and Eric Matthews like this.


	14. Coma

**No presentations next week. That sucks.  
**_**I'm going crazy with boredom, coooome with me, tell meeeee.  
Is there something to do? Is there something to dooo? Is theeere something tooo dooo.**_

**Update for older stories tomorrow, or today. Thanks for all the nice messages. :)**

Lawrence Gordon  
Adam. You brought me the happiest two years of my life.  
about an hour ago.  
- Jill Tuck and 6 other people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Why? Was he in a coma?  
10 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and Zep Hindle like this.  
**  
**


	15. Shithole Apartment

**Thanks for the reviews here, guys.  
Because of the John and Amanda stuff and other wishes from the readers- I will keep that in mind.**

*commercial* NEW CHAPTER FOR _**WAKING UP THE DEVIL UP**_**! (3) :D For the Adam, Hoffman and Lawrence fans here, duh! :)  
Would be abso-fucking-lutely nice if you would take a look at a poor writers newborn baby.**

**Love, pregnant Adams, peace!**

Adam Faulkner  
I went to bed in my shithole… and woke up in a shithole apartment  
9 hours ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Awwww :) You should stop drinking.  
2 hours ago.

Mark Hoffman  
I will clean up next time, baby doll ;)  
19 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.


	16. France

**Classtrip BEST-OF. Inspiration moi.  
Writing on a badass and PERVERSE one shot right now. I just say…  
Hoffman… Lawrence and… TWINS! :D Stay tuned!**

John Kramer  
BONJOUR MONSIEUR!  
2 hours ago

Mark Hoffman  
Are we in France?  
30 minutes ago.

Daniel Matthews  
HAHA! :D  
11 minutes ago.  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.


	17. Twins

**A little foretaste for the I don't know how much-Shot I'll post this evening. It's called "Dressed Up To Undress". Mark Hoffman and Lawrence Gordon meeting the Faulkner Twins (YAY TWINS!) David and Adam in a pub… Hot stuff. Alcohol, sex… and twins! ******

**So… This is what I said after getting my policy-test result back.**

Adam Faulkner  
I hate my life.  
20 minutes ago.  
- Amanda Young likes this.

David Faulkner  
We hate your life too, bro :D  
17 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Fuck u!  
16 minutes ago.

David Faulkner  
There's no need to :)  
15 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
Woah… o_o  
12 minutes ago.

Peter Strahm  
TWINS!  
10 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
David! Baby doll!  
9 minutes ago.

David Faulkner  
What the… hell? :D  
8 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Hoffman, get away from my dumbfuck of brother…  
6 minutes ago.

David Faulkner  
Dumbfuck? That's absolutely… true! I'll take that as a compliment :*  
4 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
:) Hey David, what's my name? Eh what's your name?  
3 minutes ago.

David Faulkner  
Awww, you're a cutie ^_^ I'm David, and you? :3  
2 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Jesses… Dumb and dumb. Perfect couple.  
2 minutes ago.  
- Lawrence Gordon likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Please Mark! Take this brat with you and fly to the moon. :)  
1 minute ago.  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.****

No "liking his own" comments? What happened to Mark?  
Make your choice and find out in a brand new episode… 


	18. Venice

**Sorry, my updates are so lame, I know. The last school days were harder than Lawrences' boners when he thinks of Adam. Cheap joke. Ehhh, besides. Thank you so much for the amount of reviews for the "Dressed Up To Undress"**** Adam/David/Lawrence & Hoffman fic, you perverts. You only care about sex, puuuh! I wish I knew when I'm able to upload the second chapter. I guess no updating before the weekend. We had a badass video shot today at school and policy ruins my life so bad. Cheers!  
/ Adams quote is brought you by Nicole. That's me. Yes I'm… stupid and embarrassing. **

John Kramer  
Ever been to Venice anybody? :)  
2 hours ago.  
- 9 people like this.

Daniel Matthews  
Yes, you old fart.… With dad. -.-  
20 minutes ago.

Eric Matthews  
DANIEL! :) Yes, we've been there and played hide and seek all the time.  
16 minutes ago.  
- 2 people like this.

Allison Kerry  
Haha :D  
14 minutes ago.

David Faulkner  
Oh, I would love to visit Venice. :) Is there beer?  
13 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
O SOLE MIO, DAVID! :)  
12 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

David Faulkner  
Sorry, I don't speak Spanish.  
10 minutes ago.  
- Peter Strahm likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Venice? Is that in France?  
5 minutes ago.

John Kramer  
Oh dear! O_ô  
3 minutes ago.  
- Amanda Young likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Adam. Private geography lesson in be… I mean in my office tonight.  
2 minutes ago.

* * *

**Attention - a tree. **  
**I know, I know. I've started a lot of fics last time but I want to stay unique with my ideas here in the Saw category. **  
**I'm planing a "A Serbian Film" inspired story with Lawrence and Adam joining a banned porn - organisation. It will be totally rated M! Interest? Looking forward to your mails :) **  
**This story will wreck your head as the movie wrecked mine, promise. ;) **


	19. Engagement

********

**What's up here in the Saw category? No updates in the last days? How boooring.  
Need to change that with my nonsense.**

**Inspiration: Leigh Whannell. His newest blog entry is very amusing. :D  
**

Mark Hoffman went from being 'single' to "engaged" with David Faulkner  
2 hours ago.  
- John Kramer and 31 other people like this.

Jill Tuck  
AWWWW! :*  
2 hours ago.

Eric Matthews  
Congrats! ;)  
2 hours ago.

Zep Hindle  
World is not fair -.- Congratulations…  
2 hours ago.

Amanda Young  
Congrats, Mark & David! :)  
2 hours ago.

John Kramer  
Yes, there will be a wedding. :)  
2 hours ago.  
- 9 people like this.

Adam Faulkner  
I hate this world.  
2 hours ago.

Addison Corday  
How cute! :) My arms are always wide open for you two! :-*  
2 hours ago.

Xavier Chavez  
Haha, the only thing you can open is the door between your legs! :D  
2 hours ago.  
- Daniel Matthews likes this.

Daniel Matthews  
Haha, Xavier. Epic, bro! Congratulations Mark & David :)  
2 hours ago.

Brit Steddison  
Can't wait for the wedding!  
2 hours ago.

Mallick Scott  
I'll plan everthing! :)  
about an hour ago.

Peter Strahm  
What the hell?  
about an hour ago

Mark Hoffman  
This kid took off his pants in this luxury restaurant, danced on the tables, got drunk, told the waiter that he loves him, and then sang 'I love Rock'n'roll' in a karaoke bar just for me.  
A dream! :)  
23 minutes ago.

Lynn Denlon  
Congratulations :*  
20 minutes ago.

Allison Kerry  
Who's David? O_o  
16 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Thanks for the congrats, but I'm not able to work tonight, guys ;)  
15 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
There is a god :D What about honeymoon in Venice?  
12 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
That is in France and far far away! ^_^  
10 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
Adam… You're blaming me!  
9 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Fuck u!  
8 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
-_- Send me new pictures…  
7 minutes ago.

Peter Strahm  
You're serious, Hoff? You've been after this kid for three days now only!  
5 minutes ago.

David Faulkner  
Come back to bed my strong, strong, stroooong greek lion… ;) :-*  
Strahm, blow up your sex doll.  
3 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
I'm cumming, my sweet tiger cat ;) Right now you are feeling helpless…  
2 minutes ago.  
- David Faulkner likes this.

Peter Strahm  
Wh-? Hoffman, why did you tell him? You motherfucker!  
a minute ago.

John Kramer  
Oh yes, there will be spunk..  
a few seconds ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Fuck yourself in the ass. Fuck you all! I'm going to kill myself. -_-  
a few seconds ago.


	20. Obesity

**Inspiration: ****JigsawsDead  
****Gorgeous idea, haha! Thank you very much! ;)******

Lawrence Gordon  
Watching this documentary on obesity, and the effect it has on one's sex life. Should be fascinating..  
About one hour ago.  
-Zep Hindle likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
O_o  
About half an hour ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
Dear Adam, please don't ever get fat. Ever.  
One second ago.


	21. Mother

**JigsawsDead**** anytime, sweetheart!  
****To all my readers; if you have ideas for my super-awesome SAW facebook story  
SEND ME YOUR IDEAS! Always appreciated! :)**

**Inspiration: Adams' bad childhood in almost all Chainshipping stories here.**  
**And iCarly. God damn you, Spencer Shay. I love you**.

Adam Faulkner  
Looking forward to Lawrence Gordontomorrow. I love you honey :) :*  
About an hour ago.  
- Lawrence Gordon likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Can't wait, baby! :) Already cleaned up the apartment. And I wrote down all the phone messages for you which I organized into 3 piles. From your mother – death threats – death threats from your mother.  
12 minutes ago.


	22. Thunderstorm

**I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid. ****3 days no school and what have I done? Nothing. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!  
I will continue the story "Across Six Winters" with Leigh Whannell and my darling Spencer Shay aka Jerry Trainor. Even though the story will include Adam x Lawrence/ Leigh x Cary, I can hardly think of them at the moment. Or this "Dressed Up To Undress" Adam/Lawrence/David/Hoffman fic I've just started a week ago. And my photography portfolio keeps me busy as well. I'm so unorganized! :D**

Inspiration: My friends, chrmm chrmm. It came out great in German!

Zep Hindle  
THUNDERSTORM! O_O  
5 minutes ago.  
- 2 people like this.

Mallick Scott  
O_O  
3 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
TESTICLES! O_O  
2 minutes ago.  
- 5 people like this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Adam…  
a few seconds ago.**  
**


	23. Justin Bieber

**Thanks guys. Haha, I'm really not that funny. I'm like my darling Adrian. Always the only one laughing about my jokes! :D But don't mess with my Cary Elwes and Leigh Whannell impersonations! They are Oscar worthy.**

**Guess I'm able to continue my stories finally in the vacation, which will be in one week :) Psssh. A huge crush on Adam Faulkner and Emmett Honeycutt from Queer as Folk at the moment. What do you think of the pairing? I just want to make a man out of Adam in a relationship just once!** **CROSSOVER MOOD :D **

**Inspiration: I BROKE THE HEART OF A JUSTIN BIEBER LOOK- A – LIKE IN LONDON! :D (Insider, Steffi!)**

Mark Hoffman  
What's the difference between Justin Bieber and a Snickers bar?  
2 hours ago.

Amanda Young  
What, you dumbfuck?  
2 hours ago.

David Faulkner  
Don't you dare to say something bad about Justin! =_=  
about an hour ago.  
- Zep Hindle and John Kramer like this.

Mark Hoffman  
A Snickers bar has nuts. :D  
about an hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and Peter Strahm like this.

David Faulkner  
/§876t2e736t6&T!&T!&%!&%!&%! I HATE YOU!  
about an hour ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Noooo..:(  
43 minutes ago.

Amanda Young  
I broke Justin Biebers' heart in London  
34 minutes ago.  
- 2 people like this.

Lawrence Gordon  
WHAT?  
23 minutes ago.


	24. Whackoff site

**Inspiration: ****Spencer Shay from iCarly.  
Oh, what a boring evening. I'm not allowed to go out, because it's my sisters' birthday iiiiin…. One hour. Well. Cheering myself up with Queer As Folk against the boredom. :)  
**

Adam Faulkner  
veryfuckingconfused. com please visit! :)  
2 hours ago  
- 11 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Whack off site? :)  
2 hours ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Fuck yourself.  
2 hours ago.

Mark Hoffman  
No need to. Soon married ;)  
one hour ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
You've got a website? You're just a little kid! So cute. :)  
43 minutes ago.  
- 3 people like this.

Adam Faulkner  
Lawrence… I created and now run one of the most visited website that gets over 3 million page views per day! I'm not cute.  
35 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
Yeah, you are. I can tell because I wanna mess your hair and give you a kiss! :)  
Who's cute? Who's a cute Adam? Who get's 3 million page views? You do! :-*  
30 minutes ago.


	25. Saying Ayo, I don't think so!

**I'm that wannabe rock chick, I don't know which song it is exactly, but I guess you guys know what I mean. :D**

**The next Facebook chapter is ZEP X ADAM rated and for my darling Ayca. :* Best Saw fanfiction writer ever! :)**

Lawrence Gordon  
I throw your saw up in the air sometimes, saying ayo, I don't think so!  
13 minutes ago  
- Adam Faulkner and 4 other people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
YOU MOTHERFUCKER!  
5 minutes ago.


	26. Jobless & blackeyed, but happy

**First day of VACATION! 14 days left! :D  
****  
Inspiration: Ayca. And our conversation about Saw fairy story style, Zep, Adam and their babycat Gizmo! :D This for you honey :-***

**ADAM X ZEP rated. It's time!**

Adam Faulkner posted a photo on Zep Hindles' wall.

Adam Faulkner  
Me & Gizmo *_* :-*****  
2 hours ago  
- Zep Hindle and 9 other people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Awww two pussies!  
2 hours ago  
- David Faulkner likes this.

Zep Hindle  
Glad you like it :)  
2 hours minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Isn't he cute? O_O :-***********  
2 hours ago  
- Zep Hindle and Daniel Matthews like this.

Zep Hindle  
Both of you ;)  
2 hours ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
WAIT! STOP! What you've got there?  
2 hours ago

Adam Faulkner  
A smoothie  
2 hours ago

David Faulkner  
I think he means the kitty, dumbfuck ;D  
2 hours ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Oh! That's Gizmo. It's a present from Zep :)  
2 hours ago  
- Zep Hindle likes this.

Zep Hindle  
:) It's my latest Christmas gift for you. You know… Kitty with your eyes…  
2 hours ago

Adam Faulkner  
Ohhhh, Casanova :)  
2 hours ago  
- Zep Hindle likes this.

Zep Hindle  
Gizmo looks like you. Pretty, cute… ;) :)  
2 hours ago

Mark Hoffman  
What's going on here? Scary.. O_ô  
2 hours ago

Lawrence Gordon  
ZEP! MY OFFICE! NOW!  
2 hours ago.  
- Peter Strahm and David Faulkner like this.

David Faulkner  
Oh oh :D  
2 hours ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Xavier Chavez  
Oh, gutschi! A little baby!  
2 hours ago.

Lawrence Gordon changed his relationship status from "In a relationship" to "single".  
one hour ago

Addison Corday  
DISLIKE!  
one hour ago

Daniel Matthews  
Huh?  
One hour ago

John Kramer  
Haven't you learned anything from my game? _  
One hour ago  
- 3 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Haha! Gizmo rocks! :D  
One hour ago  
- David Faulkner likes this.

David Faulkner  
A kitty will never tear US apart honey :D  
one hour ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Shut up -_-  
one hour ago  
- Mark Hoffman and David Faulkner like this.

Alison Gordon  
You can't do anything right, you loser!  
one hour ago

Lawrence Gordon  
I know -_-  
one hour ago

Diana Gordon  
Mommy ó_ò  
one hour ago

/ _ /

Zep Hindle changed his relationship status from "single" to "in a relationship"

Adam Faulkner is in a relationship with Zep Hindle.

Zep Hindle added "jobless" to his work.

Zep Hindle  
Jobless & black eyed - but happy :)  
30 minutes ago.  
- 7 people like this.

David Faulkner  
HAHA111! XD  
23 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Mommy and baby love daddy :) :*  
15 minutes ago.  
- Zep Hindle likes this.


	27. Bedbreaking Player

**Don't be upset Lawrence & Adam fans. This story is so stupid and ****never ending; nothing is impossible, for God's sake! :D**

**Before Four – "Player"***

Mark Hoffman posted on David Faulkners wall

Mark Hoffman  
I wrote a song for you last night at the shift :}

Na na na na nah nah! You're my Ecstasy! Oh! Yeh yeh yeh yeh oh oh ohh!  
Boy , there's nothing I'd rather do, then be breaking this bed with you. Alright,  
I just want to make you SWEAT! Get you all soaking WET!  
Better know what now comes next… Alright! The way you playing me baby makes me crazy!  
You should know, that I'm a player, but it's real the way I feel you!*  
3 hours ago  
- David Tapp and 3 other people like this.

David Faulkner  
Oh…. Ehm. Nice, honey.. :)  
about an hour ago.

Peter Strahm  
Nice is the little brother of sucks, shit and crap. :D Your rhymes are so lame, bro!  
about an hour ago.

Daniel Matthews  
Tick, Trick & Track?  
about an hour ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Shut up, my babe loves it. I'm mixing that shit up for the wedding with ma homie Kanye and it's a hit! Right, babydoll? ;)  
about an hour ago.

David Faulkner  
Marky. I love you,… but I hate rap… And Hip Hop.  
50 minutes ago.

John Kramer  
Fat rap, Mark! ;) Need that track on my Ipot. :)  
46 minutes ago.

Amanda Young  
It's called iPod, John.  
43 minutes ago.

Eric Matthews  
Jigsaw wants to put a fat track in his pot?  
40 minutes ago.  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.

Zep Hindle  
His name is John.  
- 38 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Ewww Eric… That sounds very disgusting! :D  
35 minutes ago.


	28. 3 dollars and twelve cents

**So. I've got some stupid stuff for today, tomorrow and for Easter.**

**And there will be finally updates for my stories these days. One weekend of vacation left and I try my best. My head is full with ideas.**

Heidi Hoffman  
Mark! Kid! You will marry and I'm not invited yet? I'm taking you off my will!  
5 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Oh. I guess I will have to get my 3 dollars and twelve cents somewhere else  
2 minutes ago.  
- David Faulkner and 5 other people like this.


	29. 2 eggs and a sausage

**Almost no reviews for my fucking awesome last chapter? Come on guys. It**** was so funny and epic. Püh! Ungrateful people here.**

**EASTER UPDATE** **– Please don't ask what my inspiration was.**

John Kramer  
Happy Birthday to everyone! Hope you find a lot of eggs! :) HARHARHARHAR!  
one hour ago.

Eric Matthews  
Ehm what?  
one hour ago.  
- 3 people like this.

Adam Faulkner  
Thanks John! Diana and I found two eggs and a big sausage this morning after Lawrence woke us up! :)  
one hour ago.  
- 5 people like this.

Jill Tuck  
Ew! No details please!  
one hour ago.

Alison Gordon  
WHAT?  
one hour ago.

Adam Faulkner  
So many likes? Huh? What? NOT THE "EGGS"AND THE "SAUSAGE"! We've found them in Lawrence's garden, you perverts!  
one hour ago.  
- 4 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
HAHA! :"D I'm laughing tears. Thank you!  
one hour ago.  
- David Faulkner likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Adam will get mine when Diana is gone… ;)  
one hour ago.  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Larry.. honey. Baby… Gosh. I can't wait for you to come home… I will handcuff you on the bedpost. A lot of peanut butter…  
one hour ago.

Brit Steddison  
Kids are present, Dr Gordon and Adam :D  
one hour ago.

Scott Mallick  
STOP TEASING ME! T.T You're a bad bad woman!  
one hour ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Shit! I didn't post it! Facebook is taking over my thoughts! O_O WAHHHHH!  
one hour ago.

David Faulkner  
John turned to Tim Allen! Someone call the ambulance!  
one hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and 2 other people like this.

Daniel Matthews  
I don't have a fucking clue what that old fart wants to tell us…  
one hour ago.  
- Eric Matthews likes this.

Eric Matthews  
Daniel! :) Kiddo, turn Miley Cyrus off, brush your teeth and change your underwear.  
It's already 7 o'clock. Go to bed. :)  
one hour ago.

Daniel Matthews  
But dad! I want to see Bob the Builder so bad! :(  
one hour ago.

Amanda Young  
John are you confused?  
53 minutes ago.

John Kramer  
I'm perfectly fine, Amanda. Thank you. Nancy and I are still looking for the other half of my brain.  
42 minutes ago.  
- 2 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Who the fuck is Nancy?  
39 minutes ago.

Zep Hindle  
Your mother  
34 minutes ago.  
- 7 people like this. 


	30. He is risen

**Why is no one reviewing anymore? Have I done something wrong?**  
**Come on. I have so many readers, are you kidding me? Review, or I won't continue this. Cheers!**

Mark Hoffman  
I woke up in church to the words "He is Risen." I thought they were talking about me. Happy Easter Day!  
2 hours ago.  
- David Faulkner and 22 other people like this.


	31. I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so

**Sorry, I wasn't able to post the Adam x Lawrence Silent Hill story today.**

**I was pissed.**  
**The German Fanfiction site blocked all my three stories there.**  
**2 with Charlie Sheen [Reason: Incest written without "touch" and no "experience", haha.] and**  
**the one with Leigh Whannell and Spencer Shay [Reason: Porn without plot./It was the prologue, geniuses.] Winning!**

**Thanks for about 10,000 hits for this already. Cheers!**

* * *

Adam Faulkner changed his "about me"

End stereotypes! Copy and Paste this to your profile and bold the ones that you are.

**I'm FRIENDS with MARK HOFFMAN, so I MUST get laid by him.**  
**I'm a CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be a whore...**  
**I wear SKIRTS a lot, so I MUST be a slut.**  
**I'm a PUNK, so I MUST do drugs.**  
**I'm a WHITE BOY, so I MUST be a nagging, taking-photos-of-you kind of boyfriend.**  
**I'm NOT A VIRGIN, so I MUST be easy.**  
**I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so I MUST be a home-wrecking whore.**  
**I'm PRETTY, so I MUST not be a virgin**.  
**I'm YOUNG, so I MUST be naive.**  
**I'm a NUDIST, so I MUST want Lawrence to see my boobs.**

* * *

**My fave:**  
**I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so I MUST be a home-wrecking whore. :D**

**No seriously, guys. Who cares?**


	32. Son of a bitch

**Silent Hill Chapter 1, new version, is up. Hope you guys like it.  
Sorry, but I'm not able to update my other stories for a long time.  
(Just this little Two and a half men story with my adorable Anna besides. ;D)  
My photography portfolio is calling, I've got two weeks left. It will be epic!  
A big to-do-list for the next two weeks and the next months. I'm pretty excited.  
Getting used to this awesome and chaotic life of a photographer. And I love it.**

**Inspiration? Two and a half men and my adorable Jake 3 :D  
(He's a sexy beast now, check him out ;) )**

* * *

Adam Faulkner wrote on Lawrence Gordons' wall.

Adam Faulkner  
What happened to all the pudding cups?  
23 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
Guess Diana ate them  
20 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
All of them? There were two twelve packs! O_O  
18 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
Eat something else  
15 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
No cookies? What the hell is going on around here?  
12 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
Hey! Watch your mouth!  
9 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
I am watching, it's empty. I need dessert!  
8 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
SON OF A BITCH!  
5 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
HEY!  
4 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Frozen beans?  
3 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
If you want dessert then have an apple!  
one minute ago.

Adam Faulkner  
not funny, Larry…  
a few seconds ago.


	33. Jared Leto

**My face hurts. It was a great school day which inspired me for**** this chapter.  
I was asking my friend if I should choose Leigh Whannell for my presentation in presentationtechnics in one month. Suddenly we came up with the idea for a Leigh Whannell and Jared Leto fanfiction about their love. Leigh broke up, because Jared was so much in love with himself and his "stunning" beauty. Jared turns emo, starts to wear a lot of make up and black nail polish and writes crappy lyrics. And he was the reason for the fire alarm in school today as well XD I will think about the Leigh and Jared fanfiction, seriously guys :D :D**

* * *

Adam Faulkner  
Jared Leto CAN slam a revolving door :D  
10 minutes ago.  
- 3 people like this


	34. Neverland Ranch

**There were fucking death threats in my fucking inbox for the fucking Adam x Mark song fanfic I've ****posted yesterday. No kidding. Well, well, well. I'm starting to work officially as a freelance photographer besides school now, yay. So, that's it. There won't be any or fast SAW updates for a while - I want to focus on the Charlie Sheen stories.  
And seriously – no one will miss me here ;)**

**PS.: Last chapter / You guys really don't know Jared Leto? Bwahhh, he would be really offended :D Alright, no Jared Leto jokes here on . But I'm telling you – they are damn funny!**

* * *

Adam Faulkner is at town with Mark Hoffman

Adam Faulkner  
Asking myself where Mark parked his car…. Neverland Ranch?  
6 minutes ago via mobile phone  
- 4 people like this.

Jill Tuck  
What? :D  
4 minutes ago

Adam Faulkner  
He said he parked near the office, but we've been walking for a while now o.o  
2 minutes ago via mobile phone

Lawrence Gordon  
Pfu.  
2 minutes ago


	35. Can we talk about sex?

**Hangover after drinking a full bottle of wine last night while watching The Rookie with Charlie Sheen. Good wine! Sexy Charlie! I'm happy.**

* * *

Mark Hoffman  
I like to drink. So sometimes I fall off chairs…  
2 hours ago  
- Adam Faulkner and 8 other people like this.

David Faulkner  
You're at work, baby?  
2 hours ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Yeeeaah... Can we talk about sex?  
2 hours ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

David Faulkner  
Sure. FUCK YOU!  
2 hours ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this. 

* * *

**Did someone recognize my Adam & Hoffman oneshot "Lose you tonight"? Or does it suck so bad? Uncool, guys.**


	36. Pedophile

_"**That Leigh guy**_**_ looks like a 12-year old boy. Screwing him is pedophilic!"  
_  
Thanks to my friend for this hilarious quote about Leigh Whannell.  
And yeah. Hoffman is kinda my… drunken soulmate. Cheeeeeeeeeeers.**

* * *

_Lawrence Gordon changed his relationship status to "In a relationship" with __Adam Faulkner_  
2 hours ago  
- 23 people like this.

Zep Hindle  
Oh… I'll be dressing myself in loneliness…  
2 hours ago.

Daniel Matthews  
YAY ! :)  
2 hours ago.  
- 2 people like this.

Bobby Dagen  
Cherish your life, you both.  
2 hours ago.  
- 4 people like this.

John Kramer  
Amateur…  
2 hours ago.  
- Zep Hindle and Amanda Young like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Hmmm… Good Target wine. I'm fuller than a public bus after a graduation…  
about an hour ago  
- 6 people like this.

David Faulkner  
Awww, isn't he adorable when he's drunk? ^.^  
about an hour ago ago.

Adam Faulkner  
I love you, Larry *kiss*  
48 minutes ago.  
- Lawrence Gordon and 5 other people like this.

Lawrence Gordon  
So do I, butter biscuit of an angel :)  
46 minutes ago.  
- 11 people like this.

Mallick Scott  
'Butter biscuit of an angel'? You're starting to freak me out, dude…  
44 minutes ago.  
- 3 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
BUETTER BISCUIT OF AN AEGEL!1111  
42 minutes ago.

Amanda Young  
Drunkard.  
40 minutes ago.  
- 2 people like this.

Mallick Scott  
Fuck you! Fuck you!  
36 minutes ago.  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.

John Kramer  
The choice is Adams'. And Dr. Gordons'.  
34 minutes ago.  
- Lawrence Gordon likes this.

Peter Strahm  
Fuck you.  
32 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
'Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you' Who's gonna fuck me, for CHRIST SAKES?  
29 minutes ago.  
- Lawrence Gordon and Zep Hindle like this.

Zep Hindle  
Look at me. I can help you :) ;)  
27 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
Zep… Get off my babe, you cracker!  
24 minutes ago.

Evan Bennington  
SO I'M BREAKING THE CRAAACKER, TONIGHT!  
22 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
WHAT? Gordon is taken? This Adam kiddo looks like a 12-year old boy.  
Fucking him is pedophilic!  
22 minutes ago.  
- Peter Strahm and 5 people like this.

David Faulkner  
Hey!  
20 minutes ago.

Daniel Matthews  
Who's a pedophile?  
18 minutes ago.

Peter Strahm  
Doctor Gordon is a pedophile? I got you! You mother… kidfucker!  
15 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
STOP THE LIES! YOU'RE A LIAR!  
13 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Too bad for you that the thought of Lawrence being a pedo turns me on, detective Hoffman! :P  
11 minutes ago.  
- 7 people like this.

Zep Hindle  
I CAN BE YOUR PEDOPHILE ADAM! A BETTER ONE! PLEASE!1  
9 minutes ago.

Mallick Scott  
You fucking nuts?  
7 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
One more word and I'll stick my fucking gun into the depths of your fucking ass, you junkie!  
5 minutes ago.  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.

Mallick Scott  
I knew this was gonna happen to me. This is what he does.  
3 minutes ago.

David Faulkner  
Maaaaaaark. Relax, Peewee :-) I love you  
2 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Peewee. Shit.  
seconds ago.

* * *

**Isn't it cute how Zep is still trying to fight for Lawrence's 'butter biscuit of an angel'?  
Well, this turned out very long. Review if you want to cheer me up, Peewees.**

**I got my photography portfolio back and I'm depressed as… shit.**  
**Hoffman should get me some wine and Mallick heroine, please. I'm very suicidal at the moment.  
**


	37. Cock

**Note from your badass author of this sheenius Facebook Story:  
at SimplayEmma: Thanks for the review,  
even though its the biggest piece of shit my eyes have ever seen.  
First: His name is LAWRENCE, not Laurence.  
Second: You should shut up and fuck off if you don't like Adam X LaWrence.  
Because this story, ALL of my stories, contain Adam X Lawrence mostly.  
If you want Adam and Amanda you're definately wrong here. Cheers!**

**I know. I'm a bitch but things like that are forcing me to be one.**** Bet all Adam X Lawrence guys get what I mean.**

* * *

Adam Faulkner  
I like cock. I want to get fucked by cock. I like sucking cock. And I'm very good at it too.  
about an hour ago.  
-14 people like this.

Zep Hindle  
ADAM!1 :O  
about an hour ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Your brother likes my cock. Your brother wants to get fucked by my cock. He likes sucking my cock. And he's very good at it also. ;)  
about an hour ago.  
- 2 people like this.

David Faulkner  
Shut up, Peewee.  
about an hour ago.

Mallick Scott  
And when you're drunk shake that ass like you know how to dance, and get your drank ass over here let's bone!  
about an hour ago.

Peter Strahm  
One night in Adam? Two IN a half men? What do you think of these as a porn? :D  
about an hour ago.  
- 4 people like this.

Zep Hindle  
I would buy them!  
about an hour ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Zep needs a jerk off… :D  
about an hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Zep Hindle  
Adam! I'm huge! C'mon! Suck my big Hindle!  
about an hour ago.  
- 5 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Thanks fuckers. Now I'm horny too… David! On your knees, wife.  
about an hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and Peter Strahm like this.

David Faulkner  
Fuck you. I can barely move my mouth after last night….  
about an hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and 7 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
One more time and I'll break your jaw… ;)  
about an hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and Peter Strahm like this.

David Faulkner  
You're really turned on by this sick thoughts? Alright baby. I will piss in your face when you're asleep, asshole :)  
about an hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
I could suffocate you with my cock, babe ;)  
about an hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and John Kramer like this.

Mallick Scott  
I will report you, sick bastards  
about an hour ago.  
- Zep Hindle and 2 other people like this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Adam likes Dr Gordons cock. Adam wants to get fucked by Dr Gordons cock. Adam likes sucking Dr Gordons cock. And he's very good at it too.  
about an hour ago.  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
Yes, that's better. :)  
about an hour ago.  
- Lawrence Gordon likes this.

David Faulkner  
Oh no. If you're doing this roleplaying thing again I'll kill myself.  
about an hour ago.

Alison Gordon  
„Roleplaying thing"?  
about an hour ago.

Mark Hoffman  
They use to play photographer and doctor. Very perverse.  
about an hour ago.  
- David Faulkner likes this.

David Faulkner  
Haha, I know. God bless thin walls. „Doctor. My butt hurts so much… What could it be?"  
about an hour ago.  
- 4 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
„Hmmm… I'm a doctor. I'm sure I can help you. Pants down and I'll take a look at it…"  
about an hour ago.  
- David Faulkner likes this.

Diana Gordon  
Huh? Ó_Ò  
about an hour ago.


	38. Hospital

**No, unfortunately I'm not dead. Yet. School is driving me crazy at the moment.**

**It's not that funny. Currently no updates on this, even though it's my most popular story. I can't tell reasons. Not now. If I'll write then only on the Silent Hill Adam/Lawrence/Mark related series. Which is 2 or 3 stories. Hope you loved/liked/hated my last oneshots.**

* * *

Adam Faulkner  
Honey! :) How was your day at the hospital?  
34 minutes ago.  
- Lawrence Gordon likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
good babe :) :-*  
29 minutes ago.  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
How was your day at the hospital?  
23 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
Good o.o  
19 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
How was your day at the hospital, honey? :)  
14 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
The hospital exploded!  
9 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
:O really?  
5 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.


	39. Book

**Sorry for being a lameass updating. Photography and ****boyfriend keeping me busy. :D**

**Inspiration: My lovely friend :D**

* * *

Daniel Matthews  
My teatcher caled me idiod, I don't know why o_Ô  
23 minutes ago.  
- Diana Gordon and Adam Faulkner like this.

Adam Faulkner  
A teacher once threw a book at me! ._.  
19 minutes ago.  
- 4 people like this.


	40. FUCK YOU

**Nooo, I'm not dead! My lo****vely dumbfuck of boyfriend is keeping me busy as hell. :D  
Yaay, vacation! I hope I'm able to update in the next 6 weeks. Even though I can't think of Adam & Lawrence at the moment. Don't be mad.**

**Inspiration: Me and my boyfriend. True story! XD**

* * *

Adam Faulkner  
My boyfriend hates me because I carved "FUCK YOU" into his car.  
2 hours ago.  
- 12 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
I can't understand it at all! :D :D :D  
2 hours ago.  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
He still loves me. I was drunk! I'm cute when I'm drunk!  
2 hours ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR?  
2 hours ago.  
- 8 people like this.

Peter Strahm  
Too good XD  
2 hours ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Chill. It's just toothpaste and toiletpaper. Gotta clean that up.  
2 hours ago.  
- 5 people like this.

Lawrence Gordon  
HOW? YOU CARVED FUCK YOU INTO IT!  
2 hours ago.  
- 9 people like this.


	41. Milk

**No, unfortunately I'm not dead. Last months were pretty busy.**  
**School, relationship and so on. Sorry!**

* * *

Adam Faulkner  
I'd like sex toys for my birthday. Milk.  
-12 people like this.  
2 hours ago

Lawrence Gordon  
You're in luck, I'm the milkman.  
-2 people like this.  
2 hours ago


	42. First date

**Oh damn. Even though I didn't like Insidious that much, I saw the first fanfictions out there. You hardworking people, you.**  
**Do you know what I find hot? Specs and Cary Elwes as Tucker. Mwahaha.**

* * *

Adam Faulkner  
BORED? Next time you're in a parking lot. Simply place a sticky note that says "Sorry for the damage" on a random car and sit back and enjoy :D  
1 hour ago.  
- 16 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Man, that's awesome!  
1 hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Peter Strahm  
Hoffman. NO!  
1 hour ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Our first date, Adam. Our first date…  
12 minutes ago.  
- 6 people like this.


	43. Bonjourno  No Bennington!

**I guess Ready or notxx will love this :D ****  
Oh yes, there are Linkin Park quotes. Not that funny, but whatever.  
**

* * *

Adam Faulkner  
waiter: "Bonjourno."  
Evan: "NO! BENNINGTON!"  
The date with Evan was great. This man is so loud! :D  
one hour ago.  
- Evan Bennington and 4 other people like this.

Evan Bennington  
UR SO GODDAMN BEAUTIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUL Adam Faulkner!1111! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
one hour ago.  
- Adam Faulkner and 2 other people like this.

Adam Faulkner  
Uhm… thank you :D  
one hour ago.

Evan Bennington  
UR WELCOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
one hour ago.

Adam Faulkner  
And thanks for the dinner, too! :)  
one hour ago.  
- Evan Bennington likes this.

Evan Bennington  
UR WELCOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I was too nice. I didn't steal anything!  
one hour ago.  
- Adam Faulkner likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
I'm very proud of you. Let me take a picture of you next time – and please: don't try to smash my camera.  
one hour ago.

Evan Bennington  
HIT THE FLOOR! IN PIECES! I'M NOT VERY PHOTOGENIC! ! ! ! !  
one hour ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Pleaaaaaase? For me? :)  
one hour ago.  
- Evan Bennington likes this.

Evan Bennington  
O_O … IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
one hour ago.


	44. Lawrence Guetta Where them Adams at?

**No, I don't listen to David Guetta. But I thought it's funny.**

* * *

Lawrence Gordon  
You love cock. You love it down your throat. You love it up your ass. You love riding it.  
And after you come, you love to fall asleep with it still inside youuuuuuu.  
13 minutes ago.  
- 5 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Lawrence Guetta. :D  
9 minutes ago.  
- Lawrence Gordon and Mark Hoffman like this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Haha, I'm better than him!  
8 minutes ago.

Peter Strahm  
Where them Adams at? :D  
5 minutes ago.  
- 9 people like this.


	45. Calm down, Adam

_**CHECK OUT my SAW tumblr: queerasSAW (Link on my profile)**  
**It's mostly Adam X Lawrence and Leigh & Cary. Well. Just them.**  
**My SAWTANIC pic is legendary :D **_

* * *

_Lawrence Gordon wrote on Adam Faulkners wall._

Lawrence Gordon  
Calm down, babydoll.  
7 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
YOU SEE ME ALL WHIPPED UP NOW? ! ! !  
IT'S 'CAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO CALM DOWN! !  
5 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
You know most guys have to get married to  
suffer this kind of abuse.  
3 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and 4 other people like this.


	46. I will always love you, when

**Where them Saw readers at?**

**Ehh, this chapter is just as stupid as the whole story. :D**

**Thanks for more reviews, readers, fav alerts and stuff, gang!**

* * *

Adam Faulkner  
Lawrence Gordonn will always löööööf yooooouuhuuuhuuuuuu, when yooooooouu fuuuck meehe on the kitcheeen floooor +w++##'3  
23 minutes ago.  
- 4 people like this.

Zep Hindle  
:3 *-*  
20 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Drunk dipshit. :D  
18 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Stop this shit, Adam. I'm tired because of you. -_-  
15 minutes ago.  
- Jill Tuck and Peter Strahm like this.

Peter Strahm  
Why tired, bro? :D  
12 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
He woke me up in the middle of night, because of a little spider, sis.  
10 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mark Hoffman  
You're spiderman! XD  
9 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman & Lawrence Gordon like this.

Lawrence Gordon  
Fo sho!  
8 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Bot spiders are so evil sthey're gonna eatme tonighttt X_!x  
6 minutes ago.  
- Zep Hindle likes this.

Zep Hindle  
Don't look at me, I can't help you…  
5 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
I'm gonna eat after work too…. hehe.  
4 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
You gonna eat him? I would fuck him! :D  
3 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and Lawrence Gordon like this.

Adam Faulkner  
AHHHHHH! !H ! ! ! ! LAWRENCE I NEED YOU!  
THERE'S A SPIDER IN THE BATHROOMMM! T_T_T  
COmME HOMEEeeee! I have too peeeee ._:  
2 minutes ago.

Lawrence Gordon  
Oh jesses. I'm coming home, baby doll. Save yourself.  
One minute ago.

Adam Faulkner  
and theeeeen aaaa heeeeerro coooomes aloooooon,' w  
with thewwww streeeength toooo o caaaaarry ohoooohoon 3  
A few seconds ago.


	47. Mark Hoffman walks into a bar

Amanda Young  
A joke. Listen. „Mark Hoffman walks into a bar."  
23 minutes ago.  
- 11 people like this.

Adam Faulkner  
"Walks OUT of a bar" is better.. :D  
Sorry I ruined your joke, Amandy.  
16 minutes ago.  
- 21 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
-.- Who walks into a bar and orders a beer and a mop?  
Not a skeleton. ADAM!  
10 minutes ago.  
- 4 people like this.


	48. Asshole

Adam Faulkner  
Lawrence you are a f**king liar, you are worthless,  
I never want to ever talk to you or see you again, so go f**k yourself. f**k you.  
10 minutes ago.  
- 4 people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Haha, LOL! :D  
8 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Lawrence Gordon  
U slut!  
6 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and Zep Hindle like this.

Adam Faulkner  
I'd slap you but I don't want asshole all over my hand.  
2 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and 9 other people like this.


	49. rar file pants

Adam Faulkner  
If your pants were a .rar file, I would unzip them  
2 hours ago  
- Mark Hoffman and 26 other people like this.

Mark Hoffman  
Unzip my .rar pants baby ;)  
2 hours ago  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Zep Hindle  
Forever alone...  
2 hours ago


	50. Gay sex hotline HOTTMAN

**Back again. :)**  
**My friend thought Mark is called Hottman instead of Hoffman. Inspiration :D**

* * *

David Faulkner  
Party hard! Getting white girl wasted with Mark Hottman :-* :D  
11 minutes ago.  
- 4 people like this

David Faulkner  
*Hoffman D:  
10 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
MARK HOTTMAN!11 LOL!  
9 minutes ago.  
- Lawrence Gordon and Zep Hindle like this

Mark Hoffman  
David! D: D: D:  
7 minutes ago.

David Faulkner  
I love you ._.  
6 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Peter Strahm  
Sounds like a gay sex hotline :D  
'Call Mark Hottman NOW. He wants to play a game…' :D :D :D  
5 minutes ago.  
- Adam Faulkner and 4 other people like this.

Adam Faulkner  
BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
4 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
Peter Strahm fuck you!  
3 minutes ago.

Peter Strahm  
Fuck YOU!  
2 minutes ago.

Mark Hoffman  
FUCK YOOOOOOUUUUU!  
1 minute ago.

Zep Hindle  
Please fuck me? … Someday. Somehow… Someway.  
1 minute ago.

Adam Faulkner  
Zep is forever alone.  
a few seconds ago.  
- 2 people like this.


	51. Save water

**I'll post a new fanfiction tomorrow. Haters gonna hate. It's a Adam/Hoffman story and very hot. Saw III related. :)**

**What happened to the reviewers? (Except the haters.) :D**

* * *

Mark Hoffman  
Save water! Take a bath with me ;-)  
10 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Amanda Young  
I'm gonna puke.  
8 minutes ago.  
- 3 people like this.

Peter Strahm  
Fuck you  
7 minutes ago.  
- Amanda Young and Zep Hindle like this.

David Faulkner  
ME GUSTA!  
5 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mallick Scott  
Yeah uh, I'm more of a shower guy.  
I don't think I'm going to do that right now…  
3 minutes ago.  
- Adam Faulkner and Brit Stevenson like this.

David Faulkner  
Sorry, Mallick. Keep going creating perfect scenarios  
in your mind that will never come true ;)  
2 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Mallick Scott  
Fuck you! You bitch!  
You get with him into the fucking tub!  
1 minute ago.  
- Adam Faulkner and 3 other people like this.

Adam Faulkner  
BWAHAHAHHAHAHA! :D  
a few seconds ago.


	52. Cinema

Lawrence Gordon wrote on Adam Faulkner's wall

Lawrence Gordon  
Hey, you wanna go to the cinema with me?  
an hour ago

Adam Faulkner  
To watch a movie? :)  
10 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman and Amanda Young like this.

Lawrence Gordon  
No, to count how many seats there are!  
5 minutes ago.  
- 4 people like this.


	53. Couch

Zep Hindle posted on Adam Faulkners wall

Zep Hindle  
Hey baby. What do you say we move this party to the couch? ;-)  
5 minutes ago.

Adam Faulkner  
The couch is broken.  
3 minutes ago.  
- 4 people like this.

Zep Hindle  
Well why don't we go break it some more? ;-))))  
2 minutes ago.  
- Mark Hoffman likes this.

Adam Faulkner  
That's it. I'm gonna delete my Facebook.  
a few seconds ago.


End file.
